Ángel de pelo blanco
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Hizashi y Shota adoptan legalmente a Eri. Aunque saben que al principio tendrán dificultades, planean hacer todo eso juntos. Fictober, día diecisiete: Hijos.


_**Día diecisiete: Hijos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ángel de pelo blanco**_

 _ **Pareja: Shōta Aizawa x Hizashi Yamada**_

 _ **.**_

Nezu les sonrió mientras les extendía la hoja. Hizashi la observó y apretó el bolígrafo. Solo una firma, solo tenía que firmar y era todo.

¿Por qué le temblaba la mano si no debería tener miedo? ¿No lo habían discutido ya? ¿No había interactuado ya con ese ángel y había quedado prendado de ella? ¿No era la cosita más dulce cuando se quedaba dormida en brazos de su querido Shōta?

¿Entonces porque ahora tenía miedo?

—Hizashi —la voz ronca de Shōta a su lado lo hizo salir de su ensoñación—, debo firmar —Hizashi firmó y le pasó el papel. Su esposo se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban.

Shōta firmó de rapidez y devolvió el papel al director.

—Bien —comentó el director—, ella no tiene aún un apellido ¿Cual apellido de los dos va a obtener?

—¿No puede ponerle ambos como si fuera uno? —preguntó Shōta.

—¿Aizawa-Yamada?

—Mejor ponle el tuyo, Shōta. Le sienta mejor —comentó Hizashi. Su marido le miró de forma extraña y aunque aquello no pasó desapercibido por Nezu, el ratón no hizo nada.

—Eri Aizawa-Yamada —anotó Nezu en el papel de adopción—. Supongo que tienen aún que arreglar el departamento que la escuela les proporcionó, ella pasará nuevamente en su habitación hoy y la pueden ayudar mañana en la mudanza.

—Claro —contestó la pareja. El director los echó de la oficina y se dirigieron juntos a al pequeño, pero acogedor, departamento. Shōta observó a Hizashi, el cual estaba inusualmente callado.

—A ver ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Shōta. Hizashi se encogió.

—¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? —le preguntó, su marido le quedó mirando extraño. Ya habían tenido la discusión de la adopción de la pequeña niña, y él había estado entusiasmado.

¿Que tenía que ver ahora ese enorme cambio de opinión?

Shōta se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Hizashi, hablamos de esto por dos semanas y dijiste que querías adoptarla.

—¡Lo quería! —argumentó el rubio subiendo, como siempre, dos notas más su voz—. Digo, lo quiero. Pero las dudas se me vienen encima —observó que el pelinegro se dirigió a la habitación y decidió seguirlo—. ¿Y si no la sé atender? No soy bueno cambiando pañales.

—Tiene seis años, hasta se viste sola. No tiene que usar pañales —contestó Shōta comenzando a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama—. Lo único que ella no sabe hacer es leer, y ambos somos maestros. Será pan comido.

—¿Y si no soy buen padre? —soltó el rubio dejando la pregunta flotando. Shōta estaba colocándose la camiseta cuando él preguntó aquello y se lo quedó mirando— Mi padre estuvo ausente toda mi infancia. La ilusión de crear una familia contigo estaba ahí y dije que si. Pero cuando Nezu me dio el papel, me di cuenta que era verdad.

» Que íbamos a adoptar a una niña pequeña y ahora… —se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se colocó las manos en el pelo— creo que estoy entrando en pánico.

Shōta suspiró y dejó la camiseta a un lado. Se sentó al lado de Hizashi y le acarició el pelo. Era extraño, normalmente quién tenía los ataques de pánico al hacer algo nuevo era él, no Hizashi. El rubio era el que le impulsaba a hacer otras cosas.

Shōta debía admitir que criar a una niña era algo completamente nuevo para él. Una cosa era atender y cuidar a veinte adolescentes, a que criar a solo una pequeña que iba a requerir de su total atención.

—Yo también tengo miedo —le confesó Shōta. Hizashi levantó la vista y lo miró, el rubio tenía un puchero en sus labios y los ojos verdes brillosos—. Pero considero que seremos grandes padres. Digo, cuidamos niños ya.

Le era difícil ser el que daba las palabras de aliento esta vez, normalmente era Hizashi, él era pésimo para los discursos.

Sin embargo, Hizashi soltó una risita.

—Animo, Hizashi. Yo soy el que usualmente se deprime y tú el que me das los ánimos —Hizashi volvió a reír y enganchó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shōta enterrando su rostro en el cuello del otro hombre.

—Hoy los papeles se invirtieron —y comenzó a darle suaves besos en el hueco del cuello y mandíbula— ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que será nuestra última noche solos? No quiero que cuando la niña esté aquí nos descubra un día de estos en nuestros asuntos —Aizawa soltó una risita.

—No nos cuesta nada cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—Shōtaaaaaa —chilló Hizashi provocando que el mencionado rodara los ojos. Hizashi a veces podía comportarse como un gatito necesitado de atención.

Sobre todo porque sabía que a Shōta le gustaba.

El pelinegro empujó a su marido a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas de él.

—Hoy los papeles se invierten —murmuró en su oído para luego besarle el lóbulo de la oreja. Hizashi sonrió, sabía que Shota podía ser un flojo en la cama, para todo menos para el sexo.

 _ **.**_

Si Eri de por sí era encantadora, ese día lo estaba aún más. Cómo la pequeña estuvo encerrada mucho tiempo, cada cosa nueva que veía le atraía la atención.

Hizashi y Shota la habían ido a buscar temprano. Ella ya estaba bañada y cambiada y Nemuri le había dado besos por todo el rostro como si se fuera a ir para siempre y no solo a unos cuantos departamentos dentro del mismo campus.

Eri había caminado entre ambos, sosteniendo sus manos, al rato se había cansado y Hizashi la había cargado.

—¿Emocionada? —le preguntó el rubio cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento. La niña asintió en silencio, Shōta en parte apreciaba lo callada que era, pero sabía que se debía al miedo que siempre la invadía.

Abrieron la puerta y se adentraron en la casa. Tama enseguida se levantó con un maullido para saludarlos, Shōta la había traído esa mañana de su anterior habitación antes de ir por Eri.

La gata se restregó en sus piernas y Eri la miró con curiosidad. Hizashi la bajó y la gata le gruñó para luego desaparecer en la cocina.

—Ignorala —dijo Shōta—. Ella da malas primeras impresiones.

—Es muy linda —dijo la niña con voz tímida. El sonido de su voz era algo hermoso para los oídos de Shōta.

Eri era una cosita super tímida, aferrada al pantalón de Hizashi observaba la casa con curiosidad.

—¿Quieres conocer tu habitación? —le preguntó Hizashi. La niña lo miró y asintió. El rubio le ofreció la mano y la niña la tomó para seguirlo hasta la habitación de fondo. Cuando la abrió, Shōta pudo observar los ojos de la niña brillar.

La habitación la habían pintado de lila, había libros infantiles tanto en japonés como en inglés (idea de Hizashi) en un estante. Peluches en la pequeña cama y juguetes en una esquina.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Shōta y Eri lo miró. Había un brillo en sus ojos que nunca le había visto en su corta estadía ahí.

—¿E-es mío? —preguntó.

—¡Claro que sí, pequeña Eri! —gritó Hizashi logrando sacar una risita en la niña cuando la levantó y la llevó a la cama— ¡Tú mereces lo mejor!

La pequeña los miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Oi, no tienes que llorar —le dijo Shōta acercando su mano para secarle las lágrimas a la pequeña. Ellos comprendían la alegría de la niña, ella jamás había tenido una infancia normal, siendo usada, destruida y reconstruida más veces de las que se podría contar.

Una niña de seis años había visto a la muerte cara a cara más veces de la que ellos lo habían visto.

Cuando Eri dejo de llorar, volvió a mirarlos.

—¿Puedo llamarlos papás? —les preguntó provocando que el corazón de la pareja se estrujara. Se miraron y sonrieron, luego volvieron a ver a la niña.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Eri ya tiene algunos meses con la escuela, además, siempre los imaginé adoptandola de forma legal, con sus apellidos y todo XD**_

 _ **Lo siento súper lindo :")**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya dado diabetes XD**_

 _ **(Disculpen mi atraso)**_


End file.
